The Photographer
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: UPDATE! Konoha geger karena pembunuhan dengan cara sadis meneror kota. Bersama-sama Ino, Sasuke, dan Naruto berusaha memecahkan kasus ini.  Berhasilkah mereka, jika petunjuk-petunjuknya hanya foto-foto hasil jepretan sang pembunuh, The Photographer...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: NARUTO sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto

A/n: Hm..hm... ini cuman prolog untuk sebuah genre cerita baru yang ingin di coba oleh author yang (sok) serba bisa ini! #siapuntukdisambit

PRESENTED BY:

AUDREY LANCASTER del CANO

~ The Photographer ~

**0o0o0**

**PROLOG**

**Konoha, 20 Januari 2010 01.00 A.M**

"Ampuun... ampuun... sudaaah... hentikan..."

Jerit memilukan itu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru taman bermain usang di pinggiran Kota Konoha. Seorang pria berumur akhir 20-an meringis kesakitan saat kerikil-kerikil kecil tak berhenti menghujam kepala dan wajahnya. Kedua matanya sudah membiru dan darah segar sudah mengucur deras dari hidungnya, namun hujaman bertubi-tubi kerikil itu tidah berhenti juga. Sekeras apapun dia menjerit percuma saja, disini takkan ada yang mendengar.

"Kau bilang hentikan? Aku tak mau. Lagipula dulu kau juga pura-pura tak mendengar saat aku menjerit kan?"

Suara dingin dan terdengar kejam itu membelah malam yang tadinya sangat senyap. Membuat bulu kuduk pria yang telah babak belur itu meremang.

"Aku minta maaf... itu semua masa lalu... kumohon maafkan aku... akan kuberikan apapun yang kau inginkan... tolong jangan bunuh-!"

'CRASH!'

Sekarang semuanya kembali senyap, seiring dengan ayunan kapak yang menebas leher pria yang telah babak belur tersebut. Darahnya menyebar menguarkan bau amis dan mengotori pasir di taman bermain tersebut.

"Sungguh menjijikkan melihat orang menyedihkan sepertimu memohon-mohon dan menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Suara dingin itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

"Kau harus merasakan yang sama. Kalian harus merasakan yang sama. Kalian harus..."

Pria itu menyeringai menatap kapaknya yang berlumuran darah. Dia kembali memakai tudung jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengangkat potongan kepala pria malang tadi dan meletakkan benda itu diantara gigi-gigi mati sang pria malang. Sekali lagi dia menyeringai dan melempar potongan kepala itu. Lalu dia pergi ditelan kegelapan...

**0o0o0**

**Konoha, 20 Januari 2010 07.00 A.M**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang platinum dengan mata aquamarine terlihat melakukan peregangan diatas ranjang King Size nya. Sesekali dia menguap dan mengucek-ngucek mata dengan punggung tangannya. Sekarang dia melirik bekernya yang berbentuk buah apel, jarum panjangnya diangka 12 dan jarum pendek diangka 7.

"Hoamh... apa harus pergi sekarang yah? Bukannya kasus lagi sepi? Mending ke kampus ajah deh..."

Gadis itu bersungut-sungut bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja rias. Matanya membulat saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di layarnya.

**20 Missed Calls**

"Siapa sih ini... hah... Naruto?"

Gadis 25 tahun itu segera men-dial nomer yang username nya bertuliskan 'Naruto Baka' itu.

"Moshi-moshi Baka! Kau ngapain nelpon berulang-ulang kaya' begitu? Apa! Dimana? Sasuke? Kalau menerangkan yang jelas dong! Baiklah-baiklah aku segera kesana! Jaa.."

Gadis itu segera menekan tombol 'End Call' dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia tak akan ke kampus hari ini.

**0o0o0**

"Ohayou... minna!"

"Ohayou... Ino Baka!"

"Naruto! Sadar dong siapa yang baka!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, Ino. Kalian kekanak-kanakan."

Gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu akhirnya terdiam meski sebelumnya sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada pria bermata sapphire yang bernama Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto bilang ada kasus baru. Apa itu benar Sasuke?"

Ino mendekatkan kursinya ke sebuah meja tempat seorang pria berambut raven sedang bertopang dagu disana.

"Naruto benar. Dan ini kasus besar. Kepolisian berjanji akan menjadikan agen detektif kita sebagai mitra tetap mereka jika kita berhasil memecahkan kasus ini."

"Hmm... menarik. Jadi apa kasusnya?"

"Pembunuhan. Naruto tolong ambilkan berkas-berkasnya!"

"Heh... Teme kau jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang yah!"

"Ayolah Naruto baka, ambil kan saja!"

Kali ini Ino yang berteriak memekakan telinga yang membuat Naruto bersungut-sungut mengambil sebuah _**binder holder**_ berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya kepada Ino. Ino menerimanya dan mulai membuka-buka isinya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat foto-foto yang sepertinya diambil di TKP yang belum 'disterilkan'.

"Parah... rasanya aku mau muntah..."

Perut Ino bergolak saat melihat foto sebuah badan yang ditanam di pasir sebatas bahu, dan bagian leher keatasnya...

...buntung

Dan foto selanjutnya tak bisa membuat Ino lebih baik. Foto itu menunjukkan bagian tubuh korban yang telah terpisah, yaitu kepalanya. Ino tak tahan melihat foto yang kedua ini, ia bergidik melihat wajah korban yang dipenuhi lebam dan darah yang mengering. Sebelum dia benar-benar muntah, Ino cepat-cepat menutup binder holder itu.

"Huft... dugaanku sangat kuat kalau ini ulah pshychopath. Jadi apa petunjuk yang telah kita dapatkan?"

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menyatakan pendapat dan pertanyaannya.

"Identitas pria ini sudah diketahui. Namanya Kidomaru Atsushi, umur 28 tahun, bekerja sebagai seorang bartender di sebuah kelab malam pinggiran bernama 'Snake Soldier'."

"Apa dia sempat bermasalah dengan seseorang atau kelompok tertentu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Menurut rekan kerjanya, Kidomaru tak pernah punya masalah dengan siapapun akhir-akhir ini. Dia adalah orang yang simpel yang malas melibatkan diri dalam hal-hal yang berisiko."

"Apa dia baru saja memperoleh sesuatu yang besar, sehingga membuat orang... iri mungkin?"

"Dia hanya seorang bartender biasa, dan tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan sempit di pinggiran Konoha."

"Siapa orang yang terakhir bersamanya dimalam dia terbunuh?"

"Seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Jirobou Hisagi, tapi Jirobou hanya menemaninya sampai pukul 11 malam, setelahnya dia mengaku tidak melihat Kidomaru lagi."

"Dan kita tidak punya satupun barang bukti?"

"Kita punya. Kami menemukan salah satunya tergigit pada gigi korban. Ini dia.."

Sasuke mengangsurkan sebuah bungkus plastik transparan berukuran kecil yang didalamnya terdapat selembar...

...Foto yang ditandai garis menyilang berwarna merah...

"Apa ini tidak ada sidik jarinya?"

"Aku dan pihak kepolisian sudah menyisir seluruh TKP dan tidak menemukan satu sidik jari pun. Termasuk pada barang bukti ini."

Ino pun mengangguk kecil, dan kembali mengamati foto tersebut.

"Hmm... kalau tidak salah, pria di foto ini adalah... korban sendiri?"

"Ya, kau memang tidak salah Ino. Itu memang Kidomaru sendiri."

"Lalu apa kendala kita selanjutnya?"

"Foto ini diambil Sang Pembunuh hampir 13 tahun yang lalu..."

**# TO BE CONTINUED #**

He..he bagaimana pendapatnya? Ini pengalaman pertama author nulis fic bergenre mystery/crime lho...

jadi maap aje yey kalo ceritanya amatiran dan =.='

Apakah fic ini baiknya dilanjutin apa nggak?

Beritahu saya dengan mengklik tombol 'Review' yah...

Audrey ^_^


	2. Chapter 1 : Bloody Photos

**Disclaimer: NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PRESENTED BY:**

**A u d r e y L a n c a s t e r**

**~ The Photographer ~**

**0o0o0**

Ino Yamanaka, usia 25 tahun, seorang mahasiswi Konoha International University semester 7 , jurusan Psikologi yang mendalami ilmu psikologi kriminal. Cita-citanya adalah ingin menjadi kriminolog handal di dunia.

Awalnya Ino sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia psikologi, apalagi dunia kriminal. Lebih baik terjun ke dunia entertainment dan menjadi selebriti daripada ke dunia kriminal yang keras dan kejam. Ino tak punya minat sedikitpun terhadap bidang itu.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat Ino mulai membaca kisah-kisah nyata para prilaku kriminal dunia yang super kejam. Ino tak menyangka bahwa manusia bisa menjadi 100 kali lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu-hantu di televisi.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Ino untuk mengetahui bagaimana jalan pikiran para pelaku kriminal itu. Hal inilah yang mendorong Ino mempelajari Psikologi. Ternyata memang tak semudah yang Ino kira, tapi lama-kelamaan pelajaran ini makin mengasyikkan bagi Ino. Rasanya menakjubkan membongkar pikiran – pikiran gelap sekaligus jenius para psikopat-psikopat gila yang pernah Ino baca. Terlebih lagi mereka semua nyata, dan bisa saja ada di sekitar kita.

Sejak saat itu, Ino lebih takut pada Jack The Ripper dibanding pada Sadako atau Kuchisake Onna.

Ketertarikan Ino pada dunia psikologi kriminal, ternyata mendapat penyalurannya. Bersama kedua sahabat karibnya sejak SMA, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze dua detektif muda yang haus akan pengalaman, mereka membuka sebuah kantor detektif swasta yang sekarang telah mendapat lisensinya, dan sebentar lagi kantor detektif mereka mungkin akan semakin besar dan terkenal jika berhasil memecahkan kasus ini. Begitulah anggapan Ino.

Walaupun firasat Ino mengatakan kasus ini akan melibatkannya lebih dalam daripada seharusnya...

**-0o0o0-**

"Diambil 13 tahun yang lalu?"

Pupil mata Ino melebar mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang sedikit mengejutkannya ini.

"Berarti pelaku telah mengenal korban sejak lama?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu. Berdasarkan usia korban ketika foto ini diambil, pelaku mungkin telah mengenal korban sejak SMP."

"Apa tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut tentang korban mengenai masa-masa SMP-nya? Kecuali pelakunya benar-benar psikopat, mustahil kalau pelaku membunuh korban hanya gara-gara masalah sewaktu di SMP. Memangnya masalah apa yang bisa terjadi diantara anak SMP? "

"Pelaku mengenal korban sejak SMP bukan berarti pelaku adalah teman SMP korban, Ino."

"Maaf, aku memang salah beranggapan begitu. Boleh aku lihat foto yang ditinggalkan di TKP itu sekali lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Ini."

Ino meraih plastik kecil yang berisi foto itu. Didalam foto itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 15 tahun. Gayanya urakan dan serampangan. Rambut hitamnya yang agak gondrong dikuncir asal-asalan. Dalam foto itu sepertinya dia sedang tertawa terbahak mendengar lelucon dari temannya yang wujudnya tidak diabadikan oleh sang pemotret. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang mengabaikan kamera, anak laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sedang di foto. Ino berusaha memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang tak sengaja ikut tertangkap dalam potret itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ino sudah hampir mengembalikan foto itu kepada Sasuke, kalau saja ia tak melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tersentak...

...seragam sekolah yang dipakai anak itu...

Ino bersumpah pernah melihat seragam seperti itu. Entah kapan, tapi Ino yakin sekali dia pernah melihatnya. Ino berusaha memutar keras otaknya untuk mencari memori-memori tentang seragam sekolah itu.

'Ayolah... kenapa susah sekali mengingatnya? Aku yakin pernah melihat seragam sekolah itu sebelumnya... oh tolonglah Kami-sama bantu aku mengingatnya...'

Ino masih terus berusaha mengingat, sampai Sasuke menguncang lembut bahunya.

"Hei, Ino? Kau tak apa? Sudahlah, jangan berpikir sendiri sekeras itu. Masih ada aku dan Naruto."

Walaupun Sasuke mengatakannya dengan datar , sebagai orang yang sudah bersahabat dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, Ino bisa merasakan ada kepedulian dalam suara Sasuke itu.

"Ah, maaf aku hanya terbawa suasana. Oh iya boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn, tanya saja."

"Apa kau sudah tahu sekolah mana yang memiliki seragam seperti yang dipakai korban dalam foto ini?"

"Sebenarnya belum. Tapi aku akan terus mencari informasinya. Memangnya kenapa Ino?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa pernah melihat seragam seperti itu di suatu waktu."

"Oh. Coba ingat-ingat terus, siapa tahu bisa membantu. Jadi, apa idemu sekarang?"

"Hmm... aku ingin mewawancarai orang-orang terdekat korban. Ayah, ibu, saudara atau kerabat lainnya? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka."

"Agak sulit, karena korban sepertinya hidup sebatang kara. Tapi kau bisa coba mewawancarai sahabat karibnya, Jirobou atau kekasihnya."

"Rrr.. dia punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja, namanya Kimimaro Kaguya."

"I..itu tadi nama pria bukan?"

"Itu memang nama pria. Aku pasti lupa memberitahumu kalau Kidomaru adalah seorang homoseksual."

"Menjijikkan..."

Ino bergumam sendiri sambil mengetukan buku-buku jarinya ke meja Sasuke.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin kau wawancarai?"

"Sahabat karibnya saja. Apa kau tahu domisilinya sekarang?"

"Jirobou? Dia juga tinggal di Konoha. Daerah pinggiran sama seperti Kidomaru. Dan dia juga bekerja di 'Snake Soldier' sebagai pelayan."

"Ok, berikan saja alamat rumahnya. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Hmm... tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan dengan sebuah pena mulai menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Nah, ini dia Ino. Berhati-hatilah."

"Alright Captain! Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Ino pun keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan tatapan khawatir dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Ino..."

Sasuke berbisik lirih bertepatan dengan bunyi debaman pintu yang ditutup Ino...

**-0o0o0-**

Ino sekarang berada di lobby kantornya yang sederhana. Sesaat Ino mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut lobby dan merasakan perasaan senang kekanakan.

'Walaupun sederhana, aku tak percaya ini milikku.'

Ino membatin geli. Well, tentu saja kantor ini bukan milik Ino sepenuhnya. Ino patungan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk membeli sebuah bangunan sederhana yang kemudian mereka sulap jadi kantor ini. Walaupun uang patungan hasil tabungannya selama magang menjadi asisten psikiater di Konoha Healthy Center tidak sebanyak uang patungan Sasuke dan Naruto, tetapi Ino cukup puas karena sepertiga kantor ini adalah hak miliknya.

"Hey, Ino kau mau kemana?"

Ino terpaksa keluar dari lamunan singkatnya saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi pendengarannya itu.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang kalau berbicara nggak usah pakai mikrofon."

"Maaf, tapi kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mewawancarai Jirobou Hisagi."

"Temannya Kidomaru itu?"

"Hn. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke TKP. Ayahku juga ada disana, kali ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya dalam memecahkan kasus!"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto. Sebagai anak seorang Inspektur Polisi, Naruto sangat terobsesi untuk mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri. Padahal dia sendiri belum juga lulus dari Konoha Police Academy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan ayahmu? Inspektur Namikaze sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam bidang ini sementara kau masih seorang murid akademi."

"Biar saja, suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Untung Sasuke menemukan kasus ini. Ini kasus besar. Ini akan menjadi debut pertama ku sebagai seorang detektif profesional!"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke menemukan kasus ini? Aku kira kepolisian yang menemukannya?"

"Apa Sasuke belum cerita padamu kalau dia menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan mayat Kidomaru di taman bermain itu?"

"Orang pertama?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke yang pertama melihat mayat itu saat dia melewati taman bermain usang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Pemakaman Umum Konoha."

"Pe-pemakaman umum? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Kau lupa Ino? Kemarin kan 19 Januari."

Ino hening sejenak untuk memproses kata-kata Naruto. Dan akhirnya dia mengerti...

19 Januari...

Tak terasa sudah 8 tahun semenjak 'dia' pergi...

"Ino? Ino? Kau nggak apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Waktu ternyata berjalan seperti kereta Shinkasen, cepat sekali. Tak terasa ini sudah tahun ke delapan. Sejak dia meninggalkan kita bertiga."

Raut wajah Ino berubah drastis. Bahkan kristal bening sudah tampak di pelupuk matanya. Ino mengusap bulir-bulir air yang menuruni pipinya dengan lengan baju...

"Wah, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Padahal aku sudah janji akan kuat."

"Tak apa Ino, bukan hanya kau yang rasa seperti itu. Apa kau mau kita kesana bersama sesudah urusan-urusan ini selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama kita tidak menjenguknya."

"Baiklah aku pergi duluan Ino. Telpon saja aku jika wawancara mu sudah selesai. Bye, Ino!"

"Bye, Naruto."

**-0o0o0-**

Perjalanan menuju pinggiran kota sepertinya tidaklah sebentar. Honda Jazz putih milik Ino melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalan-jalan padat Kota Konoha. Dalam hati Ino bersyukur setengah mati dia tidak terjebak macet hari ini.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jika bukan karena alunan musik klasik yang menemaninya, Ino mungkin bisa mati bosan. Ya, Ino sangat menyukai musik klasik karena keseluruhannya hanya musik tanpa lirik. Membuat hatinya tenang dan mengobati kebosanan karena Ino bisa bersenandung sesukanya mengikuti alunan musik lembut itu.

Dan akhirnya Ino sampai. Sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Sasuke.

Didepannya berdiri sebuah rumah satu lantai bergaya minimalis dengan cat yang didominasi warna coklat dan hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan putih. Rumah itu nampak asri dengan tamannya yang dipenuhi ragam jenis tanaman. Ino pun memutuskan untuk segera turun. Dia jadi kembali bersemangat, karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kasus besar pertama untuknya.

'TOK...TOK...TOK'

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ino menatap pria yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Pria itu bertubuh gempal dan berkulit agak kecoklatan. Dia memakai kaus longgar berwarna abu-abu agaknya untuk menyamarkan tubuh gempalnya dan celana pendek dari bahan katun berwarna hitam. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang yang cukup ramah.

"Saya dari pihak kantor detektif swasta yang telah bekerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian Konoha. Kedatangan saya kesini adalah untuk memperoleh keterangan mengenai korban yang terbunuh kemarin pukul 1 dinihari di taman bermain lama yang tak jauh dari sini, korban atas nama Kidomaru Atsushi. Anda ini Jirobou Hisagi sahabat karib korban, benar?"

"Be-benar. Ta-tapi saya berani sumpah, saya tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai kematian Kidomaru..."

Sebagai seorang mahasiswi psikologi, Ino diajarkan bagaimana membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang. Yang Ino dapat simpulkan sekarang adalah, pria ini benar-benar ketakutan walaupun wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya tidak menampakkan kebohongan.

"Tolong jangan ketakutan seperti itu. Saya hanya ingin mencari keterangan. Kalau anda bisa bersikap kooperatif, saya yakin tidak ada hal yang perlu anda takutkan."

"Ba-baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Ino pun berjalan memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

Interior rumah itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik bagi Ino. Tapi Ino sadar kedatangannya kesini memang bukan untuk melakukan penilaian rumah ter-indah. Dia datang untuk menyelidiki.

"Anda ingin minum sesuatu? Nona..."

"Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja saya Ino. Dan anda tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya hanya sebentar disini. Bisa mulai pertanyaannya?"

"Te-tentu saja ."

Jirobou lalu mempersilahkan Ino untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berukuran sedang dengan warna merah marun yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama anda mengenal Kidomaru?"

"Sudah hampir 15 tahun. Aku mengenalnya sejak masuk SMP."

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat pada masalah seragam SMP yang dipakai Kidomaru dalam foto yang diambil oleh sang pembunuh. Seragam yang terlihat familiar oleh Ino...

"Boleh saya tahu nama SMP tempat anda dan Kidomaru dulu bersekolah?"

"Atarashi. Atarashi Junior High School."

Tenggorokan Ino tercekat. Sekarang Ino paham mengapa dia merasa agak familiar dengan seragam sekolah milik Kidomaru. Itu karena...

...Ino sendiri juga pernah mengenakan seragam itu...

Ino akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kembali memori tentang sekolah lamanya itu. Atarashi Junior High School, sekolah swasta pinggiran berkualitas rendahan tempat Ino menempuh pendidikan selama hampir 2 tahun. Ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka bersikeras memindahkan Ino ke Konoha Junior High School di pertengahan tahun keduanya, dia takut Ino tertular sikap anak-anak Atarashi yang terkenal berandal. Ino tentu setuju-setuju saja dengan rencana ayahnya itu.

"Anda tak apa, Yamanaka-san?"

Teguran bernada takut-takut Jirobou terpaksa mengakhiri lamunan Ino.

"Ehem... aku tak apa-apa. Apakah Kidomaru pernah bermasalah sewaktu masih SMP."

"Wah, bisa dibilang 'masalah' adalah nama tengahnya. Kidomaru adalah berandal sewaktu SMP, untung saja sekarang dia sudah lumayan sadar. Tapi sayang umurnya kelewat singkat."

Ino melihat mata Jirobou sedikit menerawang saat membicarakan Kidomaru. Sepertinya pria bertubuh gempal itu benar-benar merasa kehilangan sehabatnya.

"Apa anda juga ikut andil dalam masalah-masalah yang dibuat Kidomaru?"

"Hm... kebanyakan begitu. Bisa dibilang aku ini semacam _partner in crime _ semua kenakalan remaja itu sudah berlalu."

"Apa saja contoh-contoh 'kenakalan' kalian itu?"

"Well, hanya hal yang biasa. Bolos sekolah, mengerjai guru dan junior-junior, beberapa kali mencuri, balapan liar, terlibat perkelahian, dan yah... lain-lainnya."

Ino benar-benar tak mengerti apanya dari perbuatan-perbuatan tadi yang termasuk 'biasa'.

"Apa Kidomaru tak pernah berurusan dengan seseorang di waktu SMP, sehingga bisa membuat orang itu dendam pada Kidomaru?"

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Sepertinya selain mengerjai dan memajak para junior, Kidomaru tak punya masalah yang cukup serius untuk menimbulkan dendam kesumat yang dipendam sejak masa-masa SMP."

"Err... apa anda benar-benar yakin?"

"Well, sebenarnya ada ulah Kidomaru kepada seorang junior yang menurutku sangat keterlaluan..."

Ino pun menegakkan posisi duduknya yang sedari tadi bersandar, menandakan dirinya mulai antusias dengan keterangan Jirobou. Menurut Ino, 'keterlaluan' ala anak-anak Atarashi bisa sangat-sangat mengejutkan...

"Ceritakanlah Hisagi-san."

"Yah, saat itu kami kelas 3 SMP. Waktu itu aku dan Kidomaru baru saja pulang sekolah. Saat itu kondisi sekolah sudah sepi. Dan Kidomaru melihat anak laki-laki itu. Seorang murid kelas 1. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku tahu Kidomaru memiliki sedikit kelainan."

"Kelainan?"

Ino tentu sudah tahu kelainan apa yang diidap Kidomaru. Tapi mendengar keterangan dari sahabatnya sendiri tentu akan lebih jelas...

"Yah, kelainan. Kidomaru seringkali menganggap anak laki-laki lebih manis ketimbang anak-anak perempuan. Dia lebih menyukai laki-laki daripada perempuan, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak menyangka dia bisa berpikiran senekat waktu itu."

"Apa yang ingin Kidomaru lakukan waktu itu?"

"Well, mungkin karena film-film biru yang sering ditontonnya, dia memutuskan ingin sedikit 'bersenang-senang' dengan anak laki-laki itu."

"Dia ingin melakukan... pe-pelecehan seksual?"

"Anda bisa bilang begitu jika ingin."

Selama beberapa detik Ino merasa mual. Namun di sisi lain Ino juga bersemangat. Jika yang dikatakan Jirobou benar, sekarang Ino sudah menemukan seseorang yang memiliki motif untuk membunuh Kidomaru. Dari yang Ino pelajari, seseorang yang sewaktu kecilnya sempat mengalami semacam kekerasan seksual, pasti akan menimbulkan trauma berat bagi psikologinya. Dalam kasus-kasus yang parah, korban kekerasan seksual bahkan bisa mengalami _Multiple Personality Disorder_, paranoid akut, atau pribadi psikopat. Tapi Ino sadar ia tak boleh mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat. Dia bahkan belum bisa memastikan apakah sang pembunuh laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kidomaru langsung menyeret anak itu ke gudang sekolah, dan disana dia mulai mencumbui anak itu..."

Ino berjuang setengah mati melawan rasa mualnya...

"Lalu?"

"Kidomaru hampir selesai melucuti pakaian anak itu saat anak itu mulai memberontak. Aku masih ingat anak itu menjerit-jerit minta ampun kepada Kidomaru , tapi Kidomaru pura-pura tak mendengar. Lalu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu menjerit keras sekali dan tahu-tahu kulihat Kidomaru sudah jatuh tersungkur. Rupanya anak itu berhasil membenturkan kepala Kidomaru ke tembok dekat situ. Kidomaru yang sudah kepayahan memberikan bogem mentah tepat ke hidung anak itu. Anak itu menagis kesakitan tersedu-sedu, darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Tapi Kidomaru belum puas. Langkah terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah memukul tengkuk anak itu dengan balok sampai anak itu pingsan. Selanjutnya Kidomaru mengunci pintu gudang dengan anak itu didalamnya dan mengajakku pulang."

Ino berusaha menahan rasa kagetnya setelah mendengar cerita Jirobou. Seperti yang Ino telah duga, 'keterlaluan' ala anak-anak Atarashi bisa sangat-sangat diluar toleransi. Ino sadar bahwa Atarashi bukan lagi sebuah sekolah untuk menimba ilmu. Atarashi lebih mirip hutan dimana hukum rimba yang berlaku. Ino bersyukur setengah mati tak sempat jadi korban kekerasan hukum rimba tersebut.

"Hisagi-san, boleh saya tahu nama anak laki-laki yang anda bicarakan tadi?"

"Sayangnya baik aku maupun Kidomaru tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sejak kejadian itu. Jadi aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu."

"Kalau begitu aku minta ciri-cirinya saja. Anda masih ingat?"

"Well, yang ku ingat anak laki-laki itu bertubuh kurus, berkulit putih, kepalanya plontos, dan warna matanya antara biru atau kehijauan, aku tidak tahu pasti. Ah, dan dia juga punya bekas luka berbentuk aneh di wajahnya. Aku lupa apa itu di pipi, pelipis, dagu atau keningnya. Aku benar-benar lupa. Nah, hanya itu yang masih bisa kuingat."

Ino kembali mengamati ekspresi wajah dan bahasa tubuh Jirobou. Walaupun Ino bukan seorang ahli kinesik, tapi dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa yang dikatakan Jirobou seluruhnya kebenaran. Bahasa tubuhnya memang terlihat gugup, tapi itu tak lebih dari sekedar usaha melindungi diri. Ino 99 persen yakin bahwa Jirobou memang tak punya andil apa-apa dibalik kematian Kidomaru. Ino lalu mengeluarkan notes nya dan mulai mencatat hal-hal penting dari keterangan Jirobou tadi. Walaupun Ino tak yakin pasti bahwa pembunuh Kidomaru adalah anak yang dia _bully _sewaktu di SMP, tapi paling tidak dia harus menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar mengecek ke Atarashi.

"Baiklah Hisagi-san, saya sudahi saja semua ini. Terima kasih atas waktu dan sikap kooperatif anda. Dan maaf kalau saya telah menganggu ketentraman anda. Selamat siang."

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu anda. Saya harap anda dapat menemukan siapa pembunuh Kidomaru. Saya tahu dia bukan orang yang baik, tapi saya hanya ingin mendapat kejelasan tentang peristiwa ini."

Ino bisa melihat senyum tulus namun sedih terukir di wajah Jirobou. Persahabatan yang tulus memang bisa terjadi diantara siapa saja. Bahkan diantara 2 mantan berandal. Ino tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Jirobou.

"Kami janji akan usahakan yang terbaik..."

**-0o0o0-**

"Halo, Naruto?"

"Yo, Ino! Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih di TKP?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ok, aku akan kesana."

"Ino tung-!"

"TUT...TUT...TUT..."

Ino memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ino sedang malas berbicara panjang lebar dengan sahabat pirangnya yang dulu mungkin pernah menelan mikrofon itu.

Sekarang Ino sedang dalam perjalanan menuju TKP yang untungnya tak jauh dari rumah Jirobou . Cerita Jirobou tentang anak laki-laki yang di _bully_ Kidomaru sewaktu SMP masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ino.

'Jika anak itu murid kelas 1 pada saat itu, berarti dia kurang lebih seumuran dengan ku. Tapi kenapa aku tak mengingat ada anak dengan ciri fisik seperti itu yang pernah kutemui di Atarashi? Apa jangan-jangan dia baru pindah ke Atarashi setelah aku pindah ke Konoha JHS? Tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas aku baru pindah di pertengahan tahun kedua. Ah, nanti saja aku cek ke Atarashi JHS...'

Ino membatin agak lama sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino tiba di taman bermain usang yang menjadi TKP itu. Diluar dugaan Ino, keadaan ditempat itu cukup lenggang. Sepengelihatan Ino, hanya ada beberapa petugas polisi dan tanpa kerumunan warga. Ah, Ino hampir lupa bahwa ini di pinggiran kota.

Ino sempat mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru taman sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan salah seorang warga sekitar yang menanggapi semua perkataan Naruto dengan tampang bosan. Ino terkekeh pelan. Dan sesaat kemudian Ino melihat Naruto membungkukkan badannya ke arah orang tersebut, dan melangkah gontai ke arah Ino.

"Hai, Ino..."

"Wow, tumben sekali kau nggak pakai mikrofon?"

"Ah, ternyata aku masih tak bisa mengalahkan ayahku! Dia sudah dapat banyak barang bukti, tapi aku satupun tidak!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, terus berusaha! Untung hari ini wawancara ku lancar dan narasumberku sangat kooperatif. Aku juga dapat keterangan yang sangat menarik."

"Memangnya keterangan apa?"

"Ah, nanti saja ku jelaskan. Sekarang kita jadi menjenguk Sakura kan? Kita sudah terlambat sehari nih. Harusnya kita kesana bareng-bareng Sasuke kemarin."

"Iya, Sakura pasti sudah menunggu kita sejak kemarin."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi! Tapi sebelumnya singgah beli lily putih dulu yah, favoritnya Sakura tuh..."

Ino berkata dengan nada lirih. Naruto menjadi ikut sedih melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino...

"Sudahlah Ino, ayo ki-!"

_**~The stars lean down to kiss you...**_

_**And i lie awake and miss you...**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere...~**_

Ringtone milik handphone Naruto berbunyi dengan nyaring memotong kalimat yang baru akan diucapkan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat teleponnya dan mulai berbicara. Tapi Ino tak sedikitpun memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto di telepon. Dia masih terpaku dengan ringtone milik handphone Naruto...

'Dia benar-benar tidak menggantinya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan setelah 8 tahun berlalu, Naruto ternyata tetap merindukannya. Sakura... kenapa kau pergi duluan? Padahal kita berempat berjanji akan selalu bersama...'

"Baik, baik. Aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih informasinya Tou-san..."

Ino sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan dia mendengar potongan-potongan pembicaraan Naruto tadi...

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Huh? Kau tak dengar Ino? Ada pembunuhan lagi!"

"APA!"

"Aku bilang ada pembunuhan lagi! Dan TKP nya hanya 500 meter dari sini!"

"I-ini... aku harap ini tidak saling berhubungan Naruto..."

"Harapan mu tidak terkabul Ino. Mereka menemukannya, selembar foto dengan garis menyilang berwarna merah..."

"Aku tak percaya ini Naruto... kasus besar pertama kita adalah... pembunuhan berantai..."

"Aku juga tak percaya ini Ino. Akan kuhubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu, ini berita penting..."

**-0o0o0-**

Sasuke meletakkan handphone miliknya diatas meja. Baru saja Naruto menelponnya, menyampaikan kabar yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke...

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi...

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa mundur dari semua ini..."

Dia berkata lirih sambil menerawang keluar jendela kantor...

_**~The stars lean down to kiss you...**_

_**And i lie awake and miss you...**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere...~**_

Handphone milik Sasuke bergetar lembut diatas meja kayu berplitur tersebut, Tangan seputih porselain milik Sasuke sedikit bergetar saat ingin meraih _gadget_ miliknya itu...

'Halo?'

'_Selamat siang, Tuan Uchiha...'_

'...'

' _Bagaimana? Kira-kira, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan 'hadiahku'?'_

'...'

'TUT...TUT...TUT...'

Dan Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut...

**# TO BE CONTINUED #**

**A/N: YUHUUU... Senangnya bisa update fic ini! *kibar-kibar bendera ***

**Makasih buat yang sudah meriview prolognya! Semoga tidak kecewa dengan first chapter ini! *orz***

**Apakah menurut anda fic ini sudah sesuai dengan genrenya? *author bingung cuy..* karena rencananya saya mau ganti genre jadi Drama/Crime ajah. Bagaimana menurut anda? Silahkan klik yang ada tulisannya 'Review' yah...**

**Audrey ^_^**


End file.
